Poly-Wedding Happiness
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: AU for the almost-wedding scene in 2x02... seriously AU Vaguely, she could remember Cassidy's signature cackle as he topped up their drinks at the bar, a surprisingly warm smile on his face, rather than the sly smirk he usually had on. The three of them giggling like school children as they stumbled around the place.


Guess who's been dragged into the Preacher fandom…. This bitch!

Yet another OT3 to add to my list ?

AU for the almost wedding-scene in 2x02

….

Tulip cracked on eyelid open, moaning at the malicious beam of sunlight that was attacking her… her head was throbbing and the idea of getting up was so far from her mind right now, so she shoved her face back into the pillow.

The pillow that started to moan…. And felt firmer and less like fabric.

"Shite… shite luv, the sun!"

At the moaning, pain in that familiar Irish accent, Tulip leapt into action, catapulted into full wakefulness. As she blinked rapidly, she could just about make out the window, stumbling over and quickly closing the blinds.

As she turned back to the bed, an appreciative smile spread across her face.

Naked to the waist, and possibly lower (damn those blankets), Cassidy sighed in relief as the burning sensation on his skin stopped, snuffling his face into the pillow.

A vampire had no right being that damn cute.

It was then, that she realised she was completely naked. "Well… shit."

Jesse was going to kill them… for something that she couldn't remember.

And yet…. Cassidy looked amazing, peacefully asleep despite being startled awake earlier. Whilst skinny, his muscles were loosely defined and there was an almost innocent look about him.

Shit, if Jesse was going to kill Cassidy, she would have at least liked to have remembered actually sleeping with him.

She hoped one of them had the foresight to take a video or a picture of it.

She lifted a hand to rub her aching head, but stopped midway, her eyes catching a gleam of metal on her finger. "Shit…" she muttered, staring at her left hand and the two gold bands on her ring finger, "…. Shit, shit, shit."

Dread filling her, she glanced back at Cassidy, reaching out and pulling his left hand out from under the sheets, swearing furiously at the sight of the two gold bands on his finger.

Jesse was definitely going to kill the poor man.

Suddenly the door to their room creaked open and Cassidy jerked awake, his eyes still glazed over with the remnants of sleep.

"Oh good, yer both awake." Jesse strode into the room, dressed in his usual preacher uniform… flawless, which was a far cry from the other two in the room. Fishing into a shopping bag, he chucked Tulip a bottle of pop, watching as she eagerly chugged it down.

He then handed Cassidy a bottle of beer… and that's when Tulip noticed the two gold bands on the preachers left hand.

"We… we need to talk." Jesse eventually sighed.

Cassidy went completely still, like prey caught in a predators' gaze. Him and Tulip naked in the room… it looked bad… and with Tulip having warned him about Jesse's possessive nature, it was clear that the vampire was seconds away from either bolting or begging.

"Right…" Tulip eventually spoke up, breaking the tense silence, "… anyone 'member what happened last night?"

Cassidy shook his head, uncharacteristically silent as he stared at the rings on his finger.

"No…" Jesse answered, "… but I did find those." He gestured over to the bedside table, where there were a few sheets of paper.

Tulip practically raced over and grabbed the papers, shuffling through them and skimming over the words. "Okay…" she said faintly, handing them over to a curious Cassidy, before turning to Jesse, "… so, instead of just me and you getting married, we decided to bring Cass in as well?"

Finally looking away from his hand, Cassidy turned his attention to the paper, reading over the three marriage licenses. "T'is can't be legal…" he finally whispered, his voice lower and less energetic than usual, brushing the papers off of the bed.

Jesse shrugged, "I really don't think they care."

"But t'ey should! It can't be legal for you to marry Tulip and me at t'e same time, as well as me bein' married to Tulip! It can't!"

Sensing that there was something a little stronger than a sudden desire to uphold the law behind Cass's words, Jesse slowly his way over to the vampire and sat next to him, the rings gleaming in the muted light.

"Cass…I know this probably isn't something that you wanted, but I don't think it's valid unless we… consummate the marriage… marriages."

Cassidy didn't even smirk slightly at the way Jesse shifted from side to side uncomfortably at the mention of consummation (another sign that there was something on his mind), instead choosing to cover his face with his hands as he mumbled something into them.

"What?"

As Jesse leaned in, Cassidy uncovered his face for a few moments, long enough to say "Judgin' by t'e fuckin' ache in me arse Padre, it was definitely 'consummated'", before he hid his face again.

By the side of the bed, Tulip shifted experimentally, feeling the stretch of muscles and the sweet, sweet soreness between her legs. "Oh yeah…" she chuckled, "… definitely consummated…. A lot."

She really, really hoped someone had taken a video of it all… she was checking all of the mobiles as soon as possible.

Jesse looked flustered by the news, a light red flush on his cheeks. "Right… sorry about that?"

Cassidy waved away his apology, as Tulip went to sit by them. "Okay…" she wrapped her arms around the pair of them, "… so, last night, I told Jesse I didn't want to marry him, we all got drunk… and we all got married to each other."

Vaguely, she could remember Cassidy's signature cackle as he topped up their drinks at the bar, a surprisingly warm smile on his face, rather than the sly smirk he usually had on. The three of them giggling like school children as they stumbled around the place.

"We must have gone to multiple chapels…" Jesse mused, "… getting married over and over again in different combinations…. It'd explain the marriage licenses. And judging by my bank account, I was the one who bought the rings."

"You've got good taste," Tulip admired hers…. It wasn't as nice as the one Viktor got her when they got married (she really needed to get that problem dealt with), but there was something… wonderful about these rings… the other people in the room with the same rings perhaps?

"M'sorry."

Jesse and Tulip both turned in unison to stare at Cassidy, who was definitely not looking at the pair of them, avoiding their eyes at all cost.

"Cass…. What are you sorry for?"

"… I don' really get black-out drunk…" the vampire admitted, "I-I could have stopped you both, but I-I- " He felt silent, groaning slightly and shaking his head, "- Yer not blind, eit'er of you… You know how I feel about you both, I-I wanted to be married to you! I ain't never been married before, and the whole 'consumation' thing went well… really, really well."

It was a stunning revelation… not a horrible one though.

And Jesse was clearly pleased at the knowledge that their wedding night went well. "Yeah?" he asked, leaning in close to Cassidy, smirking as the vampire blinked in astonishment.

"Well, I think one of us is wearing way too many clothes…" Tulip chuckled, "… or me and Cass aren't wearing enough, but I like the naked way, way more."

Sounded good to Jesse… but Cass still looked unsure.

"Cass?"

"You guys remember I'm a vamp, right?" Cass barely glanced at them, "Bloodthirsty monster, rips throats out, drinks too much, does drugs until I pass ou'- "

A sudden memory flash in Tulip's head… Cass down on one knee, a goofy grin on his face… a happy grin… proposing.

"I do." She teased him, just as Jesse said exactly the same thing.

They barely blinked before Cassidy suddenly lunged forwards, hauling Jesse further up the bed and tearing at his shirt, kissing the preacher like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

"Could do wit' a little help here luv…" Cass chuckled, giving Jesse a chance to breathe, "… you gonna jus' watch?"

"Oh yeah… just lemme grab my phone."

There was no way she wasn't going to record this.


End file.
